Warrior cats lemon story
by Lillythao6
Summary: Squirrelflight is a normal warrior. Until something bad happens and changes her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Squirrelflight was in heat. She had rolled in some mint leaves to hid her heat sent, or until she makes it go away. She went to a clearing and thought it was 'perfect' and got on her back. She put her paw on her core, close her eyes and started to moan in pleasure. But then she felt someone move her paw. She opened her eyes and she saw Brambleclaw. Before she could say anything Brambleclaw licked her core and she moan. But Brambleclaw had other plans. He flick his tail and another tom came out. The tom was Ashfur. Squirrelflight didn't notice him. She was in to much pleasure. But that changed when Brambleclaw flip her and got her in a rough hunting crouch. Then he shoved his member in her core. At first scream. But when Brambleclaw started to hump her and she moan in stead. Brambleclaw yelled " than she's tight!" Ashfur aligned his member at her core and plugged in. Squirrelflight screamed. She had never had two members in her core. They keep humping her so fast that she was bleeding from her core. But a minute later another tom came. This time it was Stormfur. He always had a chush on her. "May I join?" The two toms nodded yes. They moved over to give him some room to get on. He aligned his member and plunged in. Squirrelflight hissed. She never felt so much pain. But then a minute later another tom came. This time it was Dustpelt. "Help" Squirrelflight said. But insted he went to her face and said," my dear apprentice, oh how I always wanted to do this to you." He did the same thing and thrushed in. Squirrelflight's pain increase. Four members in one core. They humped her so fast that they were literally tarring her core to shreds. Then Brambleclaw had an idea. "Hey let's put our tails in her tail hole and break her barrier." Squirrelflight was about to protest but it was two late. All of the toms tails went into her tail hole with one quick push and broke her barrier. Blood gushed out and Squirrelflight screamed so loud it shook the forest. Squirrelflight climaxed first. Then Brambleclaw shoot his seed in her and climaxed. He got out. Squirrelflight felt less pain. But with three members in her she still felt lots of pain. Next to finished was Ashfur then Stormfur then Dustpelt. They cleaned themselves up and lifted like nothing happened and leaving Squirrelflight unconscious in her own pool of blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**_One month later_**

When Squirrelflight woke up she ran away. She never wated to see those toms again. Even a month after the foursome rape her core was still sore and occasionally it will bleed. Her belly was partly swollen with their kits. She will love them. But the ones that look like Brambleclaw she would love the most. Because she did love him even though he raped her. She had made a den in a hollow tree. But now that she is having kits it will be hard to hunt. She knows that she will have more kits that usual because she got lots of cum in her.

 ** _Two months later_**

she was in her den getting ready to give birth. As the first kit came she felt so much pain. Her core was still torn up. And when the kit slip out blood followed. That happen every time. After three hours of labor, she had 20 kits but only four of them live. Her core was still bleeding and she put some moss and cobwebs to stop. She looked at her reaming kits. She noticed that none of them looked like Brambleclaw. She thought it was weird but didn't think of it for long. She took the dead kits outside and burry them. As she was walking back she smelled fox. She tried to run but it hurted to much. So she limped as fash as she could. She smelled fox in her den. She looked inside and three of her kits were gone. She picked up the last kit and stared to walk. Ten minutes later the moss and cobwebs fell of leveing a trail of blood. An hour later her vision went cloudy and she fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

When Squirrelflight woke up she sad a black tom in front of her. "Hi I'm Night." He said. I gave him a question look. "My housefokes found you in the woods. They saw you were bleeding and took you and your kit to the vet. They had to stitch your core together. Your kit is in that basket." He pointed at some thing. I got up and went over to him and curled up around him and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Squirrelflight woke up to a poking in her shoulder. She woke up and saw Night. " I for got to ask your name and you're kits name." "My name is Squirrelflight. my kits name is Dusk." "Why were you in the woods anyway?" "I don't want to talk about it." "Well at lest come and eat." She got up and Dusk mewed in protest. She licked him till he fell asleep. She went over to Night. He was standing in front of two bowls. One said Night and the other said Squirrel. "At lest they got part of my name right. After she ate she went back to sleep with her son.


End file.
